Harvest Love
by Orenji Akuma
Summary: Naruto diusir oleh Minato ke Mineral Town karena selalu membuat ia dan Kushina kewalahan menyelesaikan masalah yang selalu Naruto timbulkan, agar Naruto bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Naruto diberi waktu selama tiga tahun untuk merawat kebun milik mendiang kakeknya, memperbaiki sikapnya, dan berteman dengan penduduk Mineral Town. Warn Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**HARVEST LOVE**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warn : OOC, TYPOS, EYD, Dll.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinspirasi dari "HARVEST MOON BACK TO NATURE**

* * *

"NARUTO! JELASKAN PADA KAA-SAN APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!", bentak seorang wanita berambut merah menyala pada pemuda kuning di depannya saat ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Namun bukannya malah menjawab, Naruto malah membuang mukanya. Kushina semakin geram dengan tingkah putra semata wayangnya ini, ia tak dipedulikan oleh putranya sendiri!

 **[BRAK]**

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KAA-SAN NARUTO! APAKAH KAA-SAN PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MEMBUANG MUKA KETIKA SESEORANG BERTANYA PADAMU?!"

Naruto mendecih ketika ibunya menggebrak meja dan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang tak ingin ia jawab. Ia bosan dan ingin segera melepaskan diri dari omelan ibunya secepat mungkin, dulu sewaktu Kushina menanyai Naruto dengan pertanyaan seperti saat ini. Naruto hanya diam saja lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan cara tersebut terbukti ampuh dan berhasil membuat Naruto terbebas dari berbagai macam pertanyaan yang siap Kushina lontarkan.

Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya cara itu sudah tak bisa ia gunakan lagi, mengingat sekarang Kushina memegang surat dari pihak sekolah yang menyatakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena poin yang ia dapatkan dari kenakalan yang ia lakukan sudah melebihi batas.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah?", jawabnya santai.

"KAA-SAN TAHU KALAU KAU DIKELUARKAN, BAKA!"

Minato selaku kepala keluarga hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah putranya, "Naruto." Panggil Minato. Sedangkan pemilik nama hanya memandang Minato tanpa menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah mendadak seperti ini?"

"Mendadak? Itu bukan mendadak, aku tak pernah memberikan surat panggilan maupun peringatan kepada kalian―"

 **[TWITCH]**

"A-APA?! NARUTO KENAPA KAU—", Kushina tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar suaminya menepuk pundaknya. Seakan diberi kode oleh Minato, Kushina menghela napasnya, "Baiklah sayang." Kata Kushina kepada Minato seolah memberikan lampu hijau pada Minato untuk menyelesaikan masalah Naruto.

"Tou-san tidak ingin menanyakan mengapa kau tidak memberitahu surat-surat dari sekolah itu, katakan pada tou-san apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sekolah hingga dikeluarkan dari sekolah!", pinta Minato kepada copyan dirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Raut wajah Naruto tampak lebih tenang ketika Minato yang berbicara pada dirinya, yah begitulah. Berbicara baik-baik adalah cara yang tepat daripada menggunakan omelan dan bentakan.

"Aku hanya berkelahi, menggoda siswi cantik di sekolah, lalu membolos karena ada pelajaran yang tak kusukai, memacari gadis-gadis di sekolah lalu memutuskannya kalau sudah bosan, melompati pagar, dan masih banyak lagi." Mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto secara langsung membuat Kushina sweatdrop ditempat, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto yang semasa kecil imut-imut dan penurut menjadi anak yang err.. seperti itu ketika menginjak SMA.

"Whoa! Kau hebat Naruto, tapi sayangnya kenakalanmu tak sebanding dengan kenakalan tou-san dulu." Kushina menganga mendengar perkataan dari suaminya, _'APA?!'_ teriak Kushina dalam hati. Ia kira suaminya akan menceramahinya setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto, tetapi ia malah. Tunggu? Berdecak kagum? Demi Neptunus, ia ingin sekali memutilasi suami dan putra sekarang juga jika ia memiliki suami dan anak cadangan.

"Jangan senang dulu tou-san, tou-san pasti akan terkejut kalau mendengar ini." Ucap Naruto bangga, Minato semakin penasaran dengan kenakalan yang dilakukan Naruto meminta Naruto menceritakan kepadanya.

Namun Naruto sedikit menggoda Minato dan mengancam tidak akan menceritakannya kalau tou-sannya menghukumnya karena ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang Minato mengangguk menyetujui yang dikatakan Naruto, ya! Ayah dan anak ini tak menyadari adanya hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Kushina.

"Sayangnya gagal tou-san ketika aku sedang merayunya untuk latihan membuat bayi, sensei menemukan kami dan kami—"

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

 **[BLETAK] 2x**

"Minato." Ujar Kushina setelah menghadiahi jitakan di kepala duo kuning. "Maafkan aku Kushina." Ujar Minato yang kepalanya dihiasi oleh benjol sebesar telur ayam di kepalanya, lalu ia menatap putranya setelah dijitak dengan tidak elitnya oleh istrinya.

"Naruto, maafkan tou-san karena sudah mewariskan kenakalan tou-san padamu." Ujar Minato, sedangkan Naruto yang bernasib sama seperti ayahnya hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkataan Minato, ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang sampai lupa kalau kaa-sannya berada di sebelah tou-sannya. Dan ia juga sedikit menyalahkan Minato yang juga lupa dengan keberadaan Kushina.

"Kenakalanmu sudah melebihi batas Naruto, tou-san dan kaa-san sudah lelah menghadapimu. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari rumah ini!" Kata Minato tegas, Kushina tak percaya dengan perkataan suaminya yang baru saja ia dengar. Minato mengusir Naruto? Anak semata wayangnya? Gila! Lalu untuk apa ia harus membesarkan Naruto selama 17 tahun kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya untuk diusir? "Tu-tunggu Minato tak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Sedangkan Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia tak percaya dengan perkataan laki-laki yang membesarkannya.

"To-tou-san.."

"Kemasi seluruh barang-barang dan video ecchi—"

"Apa?! Ecchi?!"

"Apa?! Darimana tou-san tahu?!"

"Karena sewaktu tou-san seumuranmu, tou-san mengoleksinya bahkan sampai sekarang!" Akunya dengan jujur, tegas, dan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

 **[KRETEK]**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto dan Minato menengok ke sumber suara, dan mereka mendapati Kushina yang menyeringai sambil melemaskan tangannya untuk menghajar suaminya yang kelewat mesum, selain itu di sekujur tubuh Kushina juga terdapat aura mematikan yang dua kali lipat dari biasanya! "Wow." Gumam Naruto, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengagumi betapa mengerikan ibunya.

Minato malah ketakutan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari istri tercintanya yang cantik sekaligus menyeramkan, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang menikahi wanita seseram itu, Minato.

"Sayang.." dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, Minato semakin ketakutan melihat Kushina yang berada dalam mode habaneronya. Minato berani bersumpah kalau shinigami pun akan lari ketakutan melihat Kushina saat ini.

"I-iya?"

 **[DUAGH!]**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto turut prihatin dengan kondisi ayahnya saat ini, dengan tidak elitnya ia mendapat jotosan maut dari istrinya di pipi kirinya yang menghasilkan stempel berwarna ungu di sebesar buah jeruk bayi di pipinya.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya menghela napas sambil mengompres pipi suaminya, "Hah~ mengapa aku bisa menikahi seorang pria super mesum ini?" sedangkan Minato, "Mengapa aku bisa menikahi wanita mengerikan ini?"

"A-apa?!", kata Kushina. Minato kemudian menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat di depan wajah Kushina sebagai isyarat ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Naruto hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat tingkah ayah dan ibunya. Setelah Kushina selesai mengompres luka Minato, ia meletakan baskom yang berisi air dan es batu ke meja.

Minato kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Naruto sambil memegangi sapu tangan basah di pipi kirinya, "Naruto..." Ucapnya pada copyan dirinya.

Terdapat jeda sebelum Minato melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto dan Kushina penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Minato. Tak ada yang mengetahui isi kepala dari pria beriris samudra ini, hingga akhirnya Minato membuka suara".. kemasi seluruh barang-barang milikmu sekarang! Tou-san akan memesan tiket kereta untukmu ke Mineral Town.. "

Mineral Town? Ah itu adalah kota yang terletak di dataran tinggi dimana Jiraiya— kakek Naruto tinggal. Namun daripada disebut kota, tempat tersebut lebih mirip desa. Tidak ada alat transportasi bermotor di sana, kalau Naruto ke sana menggunakan kereta.

Ia harus berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh kilometer dari stasiun terdekat untuk sampai di sana.

Jiraiya memiliki ladang di sana, yang bernama _**"Icha-Icha Farm",**_ ladang milik Jiraiya di sana sangatlah terkenal karena sayur, buah, madu, dan hasil dari ternaknya memiliki kualitas yang sangat baik.

Namun sayangnya kebun tersebut sekarang terlantar karena Jiraiya dan istrinya Tsunade sudah meninggal dunia dikarenakan faktor usia, semula Minato berencana untuk mempekerjakan orang lain untuk membangun dan merawat lagi perkebunan milik ayahnya.

Akan tetapi ia sedikit ragu, ia takut kalau orang yang ia pekerjakan bisa saja menipunya berhubung ia tidak bisa mengawasi perkebunan itu secara langsung.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto saat ini, "..Dan selama di sana kau harus mengurus kebun milik Jiraiya-Jiji yang sudah lama terlantar di sana, memperbaiki sikapmu, dan berteman dengan penduduk Mineral Town."

"Ta-tapi Tou—" belum selesai dengan ucapannya, perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Minato.

"Kau kuberi waktu selama tiga tahun untuk melakukannya. Pada tanggal satu musim semi. Tou-san akan menjemputmu di tahun ke-4 dan melihat usahamu selama tiga tahun, jika kau gagal kami terpaksa meninggalkanmu di sana sendirian, jika kau berhasil kau diperbolehkan kembali ke rumah."

Keputusan Minato sudah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat, Naruto dan Kushina tahu itu. Apabila suaminya sudah mengambil keputusan, akan sangat sulit untuk merubah pikiran suaminya."Aku mengerti akan kulakukan.", jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke lantai, ya. Ia tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Minato untuk saat ini.

Minato kemudian berdiri dari sofa lalu menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan pergi meninggalkan anak dan istrinya menuju ke stasiun untuk memesan tiket menuju ke Mineral Town.

Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengelus punggung— menenangkan hati putra semata wayangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, ini artinya waktu Naruto di kediaman Namikaze hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Di kamar bercat orange, dan beraroma citrus. Tampak seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengemasi seluruh pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke rumah kakeknya tersebut.

Syukurlah keadaan mentalnya sudah membaik, ia menganggap hukuman ayahnya ini sebagai liburan yang sangat panjang― menyenangkan.

Dulu, Naruto dan Kushina pernah berkunjung ke rumah Jiraiya sewaktu Naruto berumur lima tahun sayangnya waktu itu Minato tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka berdua karena pekerjaannya. Naruto ingat, sewaktu ia dan ibunya tiba di stasiun yang letaknya paling dekat dengan Mineral Town. Jiraiya dan Tsunade menjemput mereka berdua menggunakan sepeda.

Pada saat itu Naruto membonceng sepeda Tsunade, dan Kushina membonceng sepeda Jiraiya.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat momen-momen saat ia bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya untuk pertama kali.

Tanpa ia sadari wanita bersurai merah menatap sedih dari celah pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, jujur saja. Ia memang sangat kesal dengan kenakalan Naruto. Namun ia tak sampai hati untuk melihat anaknya diusir oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Naruto." Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati ibunya berada di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kaa-san, masuk saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengisyaratkan ibunya masuk ke kamarnya, aroma jeruk langsung menyapa indra penciuman nyonya Namikaze. Ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang ia besarkan selama 17 tahun dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto, Okaa-san tidak bisa membujuk Tou-sanmu untuk meringankan hukumanmu."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan ibunya, "Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, bagiku ini bukan hukuman tapi ini seperti liburan yang sangat panjang dan latihan fisik." Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung dengan maksud perkataan putranya _'Latihan fisik'_.

Seolah mengerti dengan kebisuan Kushina, Naruto berkata, "Berkebun selama tiga tahun bisa membuatku semakin berotot kaa-san aku harus mengangkat berbagai benda lalu mengayunkan cangkul, lalu kapak, dan sabit seharian. Siapa tahu sewaktu aku kembali ke rumah aku bisa menjadi model karena tubuhku yang proposional."

Kushina tertawa mendengar gurauan putranya tersebut, ia yakin meski Naruto masih bisa bercanda seperti ini sebenarnya ia merasa sedih. "Baka! Cepat turun ke bawah, tou-san sedang menunggumu." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Naruto. "Iya, sebentar lagi. Kaa-san turun saja dulu, aku akan segera menyusul."

Wanita bersurai darah itu berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang makan, dan meninggalkan laki-laki yang memiliki fisik seperti suaminya di ruangannya yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya bulan dan bintang yang membelah langit malam seolah memberikan berkah pada penduduk Kota Mineral yang tertutup oleh salju, seorang gadis tengah melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Memandangi putihnya salju yang terakhir turun malam ini dengan sebatang pensil yang bersandar nyaman di tangan tuannya yang putih dan lembut.

Setelah puas memandangi salju yang turun, ia beralih menatap gambar yang sejak tadi ia gambar, perempuan itu tersenyum kepada sosok yang ada di kertas putih miliknya itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Namikaze..."

 **[TOK] 3x**

Suara ketukan itu membuatnya menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk."

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka, dan muncullah sosok nenek-nenek di balik pintu

"Ada apa Chiyo-baasama?" tanyanya pada nenek berambut ungu di hadapannya saat ini, nenek Chiyo kemudian mengisyaratkan gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Hinata temani baa-san ke bukit ibu.", pinta nenek tersebut pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang diminta tampak bingung, ia ingin mengantar neneknya ke bukit ibu namun hari sudah malam dan suhu di luar sangat dingin. Ia takut kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu pada neneknya.

"Tapi Chiyo-baasama, ini sudah malam lagipula suhu di luar pasti sangat dingin. Besok saja, ya?" bujuk Hinata kepada neneknya, namun neneknya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Nenek Chiyo kemudian menyentil dahi Hinata, "Biarpun fisikku tampak seperti nenek-nenek yang bisa mati kapan saja, tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui cucuku. Tenagaku itu lebih besar dari tenagamu." Hinata menghela napas mendengar perkataan neneknya, selalu seperti ini.

Setiap Hinata mencoba membujuk neneknya ketika berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya berlebihan di usianya saat ini, beliau selalu saja memaksa.

"Ayolah Hinata, baa-san mohon. Siapa tahu tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir baa-san pergi ke puncak bukit ibu.", Hinata menatap neneknya sendu, selain menyatakan bahwa tenaganya lebih besar dari Hinata. Nenek Chiyo juga sering sekali membujuk Hinata dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

Hinata kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding di rumahnya.

18:15

"Baiklah Chiyo-baasama." Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil jaket berwarna lavender yang tergantung rapi di sana, nenek Chiyo kemudian terkikik geli mendengar cucunya menyetujui permintaannya "Tapi hanya sebentar!", ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk neneknya dengan jari telunjuk.

Nenek Chiyo keluar dari rumahnya di temani Hinata yang membawa lentera, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke bukit ibu. Ketika Hinata hendak berjalan, ia ditahan oleh neneknya.

"Ada apa baa-sama?"

"Baa-san ingin lewat kebun milik Jiraiya-san dan Namikuji hime itu."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ada anjing liar di sana? Biasanya ketika malam hari banyak sekali anjing liar berkeliaran di sana."

"Sudah tugasmu melindungiku dengan ilmu beladiri yang kuajarkan padamu dulu." Ucap nenek Chiyo dengan santai, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menepuk dahinya mendengar perkataan santai neneknya. Nenek Chiyo tertawa melihat tingkah cucunya tersebut, kemudian ia merebut lentera yang ada di tangan milik Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata, waktu baa-san bisa terbuang kalau lama-lama berdebat denganmu."

Mereka kemudian berjalan melewati kebun tua milik Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sudah lama terlantar, banyak sekali, ranting dan bogol kayu, serta batu besar dan batu kecil yang bagiannya tampak tertutup salju. Kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya adalah _'Tak terawat'_ meski begitu, rumah serta kandang ayam, sapi, domba, dan kuda masih berdiri kokoh dan tampak terawat dari luar.

Iris lavendernya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru kebun tersebut, kemudian ia sedikit tertawa ketika ia melihat rumah anjing kecil yang dulu bermain bersama dirinya dan Namikaze muda.

"Hinata." Panggilan dari wanita tua tersebut membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah neneknya.

"Membuatmu teringat sesuatu, eh?" Tanya neneknya.

"A-apa itu." Jawab Hinata, sedangkan neneknya hanya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil terus berjalan. "Anak kuning itu." Mata Hinata membulat ketika mendengar perkataan neneknya, anak kuning? Tentu saja ia ingat! Kalau ia tidak ingat, ia tidak mungkin bisa menggambar laki-laki tadi.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kata Hinata, tiba-tiba tempo detak jantungnya meningkat. _'Ada apa denganku?'_ batin Hinata. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah, namun penglihatan nenek Chiyo yang sudah agak rabun membuatnya tidak melihat rona merah di pipi cucunya tersebut.

"Baa-san penasaran bagaimana kabar anak itu saat ini." Jawab nenek Chiyo sambil memperhatikan jalan, wajah Hinata yang semula dingin karena terpaan angin musim dingin mendadak berubah menjadi hangat karena pertanyaan dari neneknya itu.

"Dulu kau sering bermain dengannya kau ingat Hinata?", tanya nenek Chiyo sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata, Hinata mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkataan wanita tua tersebut. "Bahkan kalian juga sering mandi bersama, seperti suami istri saja."

"HA?!"

"Mengapa? Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Ba-baa-sama jangan mengada-ada!"

"Hey! Meski aku sudah tua ingatanku ini tajam karena aku dulu sering meminum susu dari namikuji hime itu."

"A-apa?! Baa-sama meminumnya langsung dari Tsunade-sama? Da-dari sini?" Hinata kemudian menunjuk dadanya sendiri, dengan jari telunjuknya.

 **[BLETAK]**

"Bukan seperti itu, aku ini masih lurus dan menyukai laki-laki. Maksud baa-san dulu baa-san sering sekali membeli susu hasil dari peternakan kebun itu." Ujarnya meluruskan perkataannya tadi kepada Hinata, yup. Hinata adalah gadis polos yang otaknya belum pernah tercemar dengan hal-hal seperti _'itu'_ karena di Kota Mineral hal seperti ' _itu'_ jarang dan hampir tidak pernah dibahas blak-blakan meski dengan cara percakapan pribadi. Maka dari itu ia menerima perkataan wanita tua itu dengan mentah-mentah.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Nenek Chiyo kemudian tertawa dan tiba-tiba beliau berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang diam karena terkejut melihat neneknya yang tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja, "Baa-san serahkan mereka padamu hihihi.." teriaknya. Sedangkan Hinata melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan matanya menangkap anjing berukuran besar dan menggonggong ke arahnya.

"Hua! baa-sama aku tak bisa menghadapinya sendirian!", teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar neneknya.

"Jangan ikuti baa-san Hinata!" teriaknya pada Hinata yang berhasil menyamakan posisinya dengan nenek Chiyo "Aku takut anjing baa-sama!" seru Hinata.

 **[TWITCH]**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening nenek Chiyo _'Anak ini, bertemu monyet yang lebih menyeramkan saja tidak takut. Tapi malah takut dengan anjing-anjing manis seperti itu.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati, kemudian nenek Chiyo menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti dengan Hinata yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Pegang ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan lenteranya pada Hinata.

"Ja-jangan baa-sama! Bagaimana kalau baa-sama tergigit?"

"Mereka tidak menyukai dagingku Hinata." Ucapnya asal, sedangkan di kepala Hinata muncul keringat sebesar buah salah ketika mendengar perkataan neneknya itu.

"Yosh! Kuharap mereka sama-sama menyenangkan seperti namikuji hime itu."

.

.

 **[CKLEK]**

"Hah~ benar-benar baa-sama ini membuatku takut saja." Keluh Hinata, sedangkan perempuan tua yang dimaksud Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan cucunya tersebut. "Jangan tertawa baa-sama! Bagaimana kalau baa-sama sampai digigit oleh mereka?"

"Maaf, maaf, jangan marah ya cucuku yang cantik?" Hinata hanya bisa cemberut melihat tingkah neneknya, _'Astaga benar-benar deh, sadarlah dengan usiamu Chiyo-baasama'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku mengantuk aku mau tidur." Kata Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kepada Hinata, ia kemudian mendekat ke arah cucunya tersebut dan membelai surai indigo sang cucu yang ia terima dari putrinya."Beristirahatlah kau pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian di klinik dan ditambah menemaniku ke bukit ibu." Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia membantu neneknya melepaskan baju hangatnya yang masih setia melekat di tubuh tuanya.

"Oyasumi Chiyo-baa." Kata Hinata sembari berjalan menuju ke kamar tidurnya, "Oyasumi Hinata." Balas nenek Chiyo.

[GREP]

Suara debaman pintu kamar menandakan pintu kamarnya telah ditutup, langkah kaki mungilnya mengantarkan dirinya menuju ke meja kayu yang ada di depan jendela. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menatap wajah laki-laki yang ada di kertas putih.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah laki-laki tersebut, laki-laki yang menjadi teman dekatnya 12 tahun lalu.

"Oyasumi Namikaze-san."

.

.

.

* * *

 **'-')/ Lanjut atau Tidaknya tergantung respon para readers di kotak review \\('-'**

* * *

Ide gaje ini secara tiba-tiba melintas ketika adik Renji main game Harvest Moon Back To Nature, astaga jujur saja waktu liat adik main Renji merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecil.

Oh iya, jalan kaki 1Km = 30 Menit lho! berarti kalo 10Km= 300menit atau setara dengan 5 JAM ^O^)/

Naruto : APA?! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU RENJI?!

Renji : Calm, tergantung tanggapan readers mau lanjut atau enggak. Kalau lanjut ya berarti kamu harus berjalan selama 5 jam ^O^)/

Naruto : Sial! Aku berhenti dari menjadi pemeran fic ini!

Renji : Silahkan Naruto~ ini artinya Renji harus berjalan 5 jam menggantikan peranmu dan Hinata hime menjadi milikku. ^^

Naruto : A-apa?! baik-baiklah aku mau berjalan selama 5 jam.

Renji : Anak pinter '-')/, silahkan tutup acaranya Naruto.

Naruto : Yosh! sekian dulu dari kami berdua, eh tunggu! fic "Aishiteru Yo Akuma-kun" bagaimana nasibku?

Renji : Haiz -_-, *Bisik-bisik_ke_Naruto

Naruto : (Pingsan)

Renji : Jiah -_- , oke sekian dulu apabila ada salah-salah kata Renji mohon maaf. Bye bye.. (^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**HARVEST LOVE**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warn : OOC, TYPOS, EYD, Terlalu banyak dialog, Dll.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Terinspirasi dari "HARVEST MOON BACK TO NATURE"**

 **Namikaze Naruto 17 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata 16 tahun.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah hari ini, seolah-olah sedang tersenyum senang melihat makhluk hidup di bumi melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya yang tak peduli dengan salju yang masih menutupi jalan-jalan dan menghiasi rumah-rumah dengan warna suci nan bersih mereka.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang sempat dipindahkan— diusir sementara, sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela, helaian pirangnya bergerak-gerak seirama dengan arah angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Kini pemuda tersebut tengah menikmati pemandangan hamparan putih yang menyegarkan mata dan menenangkan batinnya. Oh iya jika kalian bertanya-tanya dimana Naruto sekarang, saat ini pemuda tampan itu sedang duduk di kursi penumpang mobil milik seorang paman yang membawa keranjang-keranjang berisi sayur yang akan di bawa ke kota Kusa.

Memang sih sangat tidak elit melihat seorang pemuda tampan seperti Naruto menumpang mobil bak terbuka, terlebih lagi kini mobil itu sedang membawa cukup banyak keranjang sayur. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia menolak tawaran baik paman itu dan memilih menunggu seseorang menawarkan mobil tumpangan mobil terbarunya mungkin ia akan diculik atau lebih parahnya tertidur selamanya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia tidak mau mati konyol di tengah jalan karena kelelahan dan kedinginan. Ya! Pemuda itu kelelahan.

Salahkan kopernya yang terlalu banyak memuat pakaiannya dan ransel yang bergelantungan di tubuhnya! Ketika ia berhenti mengistirahatkan dirinya, beruntung sebuah mobil bak terbuka berjalan menghampiri sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang berhenti di pinggir jalan .

Dan dari sanalah seorang paman baik hati menawarkan tumpangan padanya.

Ok kembali ke Naruto.

Sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu masih diam memandangi keindahan alam yang tertutup putihnya salju, ia melihat ada bukit-bukit yang berwarna putih yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat secara langsung, dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur dengan hukuman yang diberikan tou-sannya.

Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan dari jendela, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalanan yang tertutup oleh salju. Matanya terus memperhatikan ke arah jalan hingga akhirnya ia melihat persimpangan jalan dari kejauhan, yang satu lurus, yang satu ke kiri dan yang satunya ke kanan.

Paman yang sedang menyetir mobil mulai menginjak rem perlahan-lahan ketika persimpangan jalan itu sudah dekat, oh iya paman itu juga tidak lupa menyingkirkan kakinya dari pedal gas. Semakin lama, tekanan pada pedal rem semakin dalam. Membuat percepatan dan kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai menyentuh nol meter per sekon.

"Maafkan aku, etto..." Jelas sekali paman itu mencoba mengingat nama Naruto.

"Naruto." Sambung Naruto.

"Ah iya! Maafkan aku, Naruto-san. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini karena sayur-sayur ini harus diantar ke Kusa secepatnya." Jelas sang paman sambil meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i aku mengerti paman, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat kepada paman yang sudah menolongnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke arah bak terbuka yang memuat keranjang sayur, dari sana ia menarik sebuah koper miliknya yang ia letakan di sana. Dan meletakannya perlahan-lahan di tanah, tak lupa pemuda itu juga menarik pegangan yang ada pada koper miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mineral Town ke arah mana, paman?" tanya Naruto pada sang paman, wajar saja jika ia agak lupa menuju ke kota yang lebih layak disebut desa itu. Sudah 12 tahun lamanya ia tidak berkunjung ke kota itu dari umurnya lima tahun hingga di usianya kini yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja. Lalu kau akan tiba di kota Mineral. Jaraknya kurang lebih dua kilometer." Jelas sang paman kepada Naruto dengan ramah, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kembali kepada paman yang sudah memberikan tumpangan kepadanya sebelum mobil itu itu berjalan menuju ke Kusagakure.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya, jam menunjukan pukul sebelas tepat. Namun karena cuacanya sedikit agak mendung membuat pemandangan sekitar tampak seperti baru pukul delapan pagi.

Si Namikaze muda memperhatikan jalan di depannya— jalan menuju ke kota Mineral, sangat sepi. Seolah-olah tidak ada seorang pun yang berminat untuk mengunjungi kota tersebut. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seolah-olah kota itu tidak pernah ada. Uap napas Naruto mengepul di udara bersamaan dengan helaan berat pemuda tersebut, ia menarik pegangan yang ada di kopernya lalu berjalan santai menuju ke kota Mineral.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan seorang gadis tampak tertidur pulas di meja, wajah cantiknya tampak semakin cantik saat ia sedang mengistirahatkan diri. Sebuah pensil yang semula ia gunakan untuk melukis wajah seseorang masih setia berdiri di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk si gadis.

Di ruang tamu rumah tersebut, ada seorang wanita tua berambut ungu tampak sedang membungkus sebuah kotak merah kecil dengan sebuah kain dengan rapi. Dan juga ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan usia sekitar 12 tahun tengah menyapu lantai rumah sederhana itu.

Wanita tua itu melirik sejenak ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga tersebut, tak lama setelah itu ia menatap sebuah pintu kamar di sana. "Anak itu pasti sangat lelah." Gumam wanita tua itu pada dirinya sendiri, namun gumaman itu mampu di dengar anak laki-laki yang sedang menyapu lantai rumah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membangunkannya akan tetapi ia pasti akan marah jika aku tidak membangunkannya."gumam nenek Chiyo.

"Konohamaru tolong bangunkan Hinata, aku ingin mengobrol bersama ibu-ibu lain di luar." Perintah nenek Chiyo kepada anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar. Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat ia tertidur di meja, matanya menatap ke sebuah jam berbentuk buah apel berwarna merah di meja belajarnya.

Ketika melihat dua jarum yang menunjukan waktu saat ini, gadis itu tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Di luar kamar, Konohamaru berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Hinata untuk membangunkannya. Ketika tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu kamar, pintu kayu itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan membuat Konohamaru terkejut karena nyaris ditabrak Hinata.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, gadis itu langsung berlari tanpa menutup kembali dengan membawa pakaian di tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar debaman pintu tertutup. Sedangkan Konohamaru hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kakaknya.

Selang beberapa waktu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, tak lupa pakaian semalam ia letakan di sebuah ember bundar berwarna pink.

"Tidak biasanya kau kesiangan Hinata-nee." Kata Konohamaru kepada Hinata, gadis itu menjawab "Tidak biasanya kau menyapu." Yang membuat Konohamaru berseru dan menunjuk-nunjuk kepadanya, "M-mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata-nee kesiangan! Jadi siapa lagi yang akan menyapu? Baa-san? Yang benar saja, bisa-bisa encoknya kambuh lagi."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak mencerna perkataan Konohamaru, manik lavender itu terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Sadar diperhatikan oleh Hinata, Konohamaru menoleh dan mendesah, "Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan, jika dipikir-pikir lagi lebih baik aku menyapu daripada membaca JUMP minggu lalu."

"JUMP? Apa yang kau baca? Jangan katakan yang kau baca itu To-to... apa ya? To Love—"

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" dusta Konohamaru dengan wajah sedikit memerah tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, "Jika Hinata-neechan masih ada waktu untuk membahas itu bukankah lebih baik saat ini kau berangkat kerja?" ujar Konohamaru tenang yang mencoba menahan detak jantungnya yang baru saja berdetak secara abnormal.

"Ah benar juga! Kalau begitu aku berangkat!" seru Hinata sambil berlari kearah sepeda miliknya yang berada di dekat pintu keluar, tangan putih mungil gadis itu menuntun sepeda miliknya keluar dari rumah dan buru-buru mengayuhnya menuju ke tempat kerja.

Konohamaru menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya. Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sedan keluaran terbaru, seorang pria tampak fokus menyetir dan mengabaikan seorang wanita yang memasang raut wajah sedih. Beberapa kali bibir wanita itu terbuka namun kembali menutup, menelan lagi kalimat yang siap ia lontarkan.

Minato melirik sedikit ke arah Kushina sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ada apa, Kushina?" tanya Minato. Kushina kemudian memandangi suami yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, dalam hati ia yakin Minato menyadari kalau ia sejak tadi mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Kushina tergagap

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya jika aku memiliki koleksi etto... Ecchi? Jika kau tidak percaya, bagaimana setelah sampai di rumah kita menon—"

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, BAKA?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU SUKA DENGAN YANG BEGITUAN!" sembur Kushina. Wanita itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya untuk meredam emosinya akibat ucapan Minato.

"Ano ne... kukira kau akan mengatakan '.. _bagaimana setelah sampai di rumah kita membuangnya_.' Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata kau malah mengajakku menontonnya. Geez, _majide dassai oyaji_ a.k.a Madao." Omel Kushina.

Minato tertawa kikuk mendengar omelan Kushina sambil mengucapkan kata _gomen_ berulang-ulang. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdehem dan memasuki mode seriusnya.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"Apa kau yakin, Minato? Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Kalau Naru—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah memotong perkataan Kushina dengan sebuah anggukan yang membuat Kushina terdiam.

Kushina masih menatap suaminya yang kadang tegas di waktu yang tepat dan kadang mesum di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Naruto adalah anak nakal yang perlu diberi sedikit ketegasan." Ujar Minato.

Sedangkan Kushina sweatdrop di tempat melihat Minato berkata seperti, _Iya aku mengerti tapi bukan itu maksudku._ Batin kushina.

"Jika ia tidak mendapat perlakuan tegas, aku takut kalau ia akan menjadi _maru de dame na ossan_ a.k.a Madao." Lanjut Minato dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

 _Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah serius!,_ teriak Kushina dalam hati. Jika saja saat ini mereka berdua tidak berada di dalam mobil atau mungkin supir mereka yang membawa mobil. Dengan senang hati Kushina siap memukul wajah tampan tuan Namikaze yang terhormat dengan bogem mautnya.

Kushina masih diam dan menatap jengkel suaminya dengan aura membunuh yang menyeruak ganas, namun seperti biasa. Minato tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi tenang saja." Sejenak, emosi Kushina mereda ketika mendengar perkataan Minato. Ia yakin kalau suaminya pasti tidak akan menghukum anak itu sampai keterlaluan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kushina berhenti, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah berada di dekat parkiran rumah.

Sedangkan Minato masih diam sambil memejamkan mata dengan serius yang sempat membuat Kushina terpesona dan membeku beberapa detik.

Perasaan dulu saat ia masih seorang gadis SMA kembali terulang karena melihat paras tampan Minato.

"Kita bisa membuat anak lagi jika ia masih belum tersadar!" ucap Minato dengan girang yang membuat Kushina naik pitam dan melancarkan bogem mautnya, "HENTIKAN NAPASMU SELAMA LIMA MENIT, HENTAI!"

 _ **BUG!**_

Di dalam sebuah ruang tamu seorang suami istri duduk berdampingan dengan mesra, sang suami dengan wajah penuh memar mengaduh sakit ketika sang istri menempelkan sebuah kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air es.

"I-itai! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau serius menghajarku tadi, padahalkan aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Minato yang wajahnya kini sudah tak jelas wujudnya.

"S-salahkan dirimu sendiri! Sudah tua tapi masih tidak tahu diri. Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu _'tenang saja'?_ " tanya Kushina dengan ekspresi bersalah bercampur jengkel.

Sedangkan Minato menyeringai meski wajahnya sudah tidak karuan, "Kau pikir aku adalah seorang ayah yang tega menyiksa anaknya sampai mengusirnya di rumah tanpa memberikan bantuan?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu terdiam sembari menatap baskom yang berisi air bercampur es batu yang menampilkan bayangan dari wajah cantiknya, "Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang kejam seperti itu, tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Minato diam sembari tersenyum menatap langit-langit rumahnya, pria itu kemudian mengambil baskom yang berisi air es itu dari tangan Kushina dan meletakannya di meja lalu menarik wanita itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir itu tidak berlebihan, itu adalah sebuah terapi yang pas untuk memperbaiki Naruto." Kata Minato, namun Kushina masih belum menangkap apa maksud Minato. Minato yang mengerti akan istrinya kemudian menjelaskan, "Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk membantu Naruto mengurus perkebunan itu dan juga mengurus Naruto." Minato mengambil jeda sebelum menyediakannya,

"Dan aku juga yakin kalau lavender dari bukit itu bisa membuat Naruto menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, bukan hanya itu juga. Usaha Tou-san juga mungkin bisa berjalan kembali." Kata Mnato santai.

"Jadi kau menggunakan anak kita untuk membangkitkan kebun itu? Bagaimana cara Naruto menjual hasilnya nanti? Pakai sedikit otak mesummu itu, baka!"

"Ma.. kalau itu bisa kita serahkan kepada mereka." Jawab Minato.

"Dengan kata lain Naruto tetap tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan kebun?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, Naruto harus tetap mengerjakannya meski tidak sebanyak porsi orang-orang yang kubayar."

Kushina sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut, tapi. Masih ada hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Lalu apa maksudmu _'Lavender dari bukit'_. Aku masih tidak mengerti?" Kata Kushina.

"Bukankah kau yang menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Minato balik. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu berusaha mengingat-ngingat kenangan lama yang pernah singgah di memorinya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak mengingatnya.

MKushina tak mengingatnya dan Minato tahu akan hal itu. Ia rangkul wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu dan tersenyum manis di depannya. "Kau pasti akan tahu nanti."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Jelek?

Menurutku sih lebih parah dari jelek!

Entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah nonton Gintama Arc: Shogun Assasination yang terbaru (Inner: Lho kok bisa? Gak nyambung woi!), sayang ya sewaktu si Hijibaka, Gin, and Momochi nebas para Yato ada kinclong-kinclongnya gitu TT_TT padahal ngarep-ngarepnya gak ada kinclongnya sih :3, btw Sorachi-sensei pinjem kata "Madao" dulu ya :v #Digamparpakepisang

Makasih buat semuanya baik silent reader, ngasih review, follow, dan favorite. ^^

Makasih juga buat kk-kk, senpai-senpai, mas-mas, mbak-mbak, cici-cici, kokoh-kokoh yang udah ngasih saran banyak. ^^

Oh iya Selamat Natal buat yang merayakan! Semoga di natal tahun ini berkat Tuhan senantiasa melimpah bagi kita, dan juga buat tahun baru saya ucapin sekarang barang kali gak bisa hehe... Selamat tahun baru buat 1 Januari nanti! Semoga apa saja yang kita inginkan dapat terkabulkan/tercapai, sehat selalu, menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dll.

Sekian dari saya (^O^)/


End file.
